Une tradition de vampire
by Cullenboysaddict
Summary: Une tradition de vampire menant Bella et Jasper à se câliner - suite des couples - Rosalie et Carlisle - LEMON -
1. Chapter 1

Une tradition qui mène Bella et Jasper à se câliner.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

POV BELLA

Alice – Emmett !

Rosalie – Carlisle !

Esmée – Edward !

Ils me fixent tous, je comprends déjà quel nom je vais tirer dans ce beau vase transparent. Je prends le bout de papier restant et l'ouvre délicatement, je le lis comme un murmure _Jasper_. Je reste à fixer ce petit bout de papier n'osant pas regarder autour de moi, de peur de croiser le regard d'Edward et celui de tout le monde. Est-ce que je suis mal à l'aise à ce moment là? Je vous réponds avec un grand oui avec un changement direct dans ma couleur de peau, un rouge pétant par exemple.

J'en voulais déjà beaucoup à Edward à cause de tout cela. J'aurais du lire les petites lignes en bas de la page quand j'ai décidé d'être la petite amie d'un vampire. Nous avions fait l'amour plus d'une fois et il y a deux jours il me faisait part devant toute sa famille d'une tradition de vampire qui me mis mal à l'aise tout de suite. Je crus au début à une blague mais quand j'ai vu Carlisle me regarder sérieusement, je compris que je n'avais pas le choix. A partir de ce moment là, je n'avais presque plus parlé à Edward, il se faisait dorénavant les questions et les réponses tout seul.

Alice m'avait expliqué cette tradition comme une façon de se laisser aller avec quelqu'un au lieu de tromper délibérément son conjoint. Mais ça reste ça au final se tromper mutuellement au même moment en étant au courant. Et maintenant que Edward a une conjointe il rentre dans le jeu, moi y compris. Le but est que les filles piochent un bout de papier et passe un moment intime avec la personne marquée dessus. Et moi je vais le passer avec le vampire qui a le plus de mal à résister à l'odeur du sang. Je me sens pas bien et dégoûtée, d'un parce que Edward va me tromper avec sa propre mère et de deux car je vais le tromper ou mourir avec Jasper.

Tous bougent autour de moi, je reste assise en fixant mon bout de papier. Quelqu'un me parle mais là tout de suite je suis renfermé sur moi même et ne compte plus parler. On me prend le bras, me tire pour que je me lève et en moi d'une seconde je suis plus assise sur le canapé du salon mais debout dans une des chambres de la villa, quelqu'un est derrière moi _Jasper_.

Je ne bouge pas comme tétanisé, j'ai un peu peur et je ne me sens pas mieux, Jasper n'utilise pas son pouvoir pour me décontracter au contraire, il doit se délecter de ce moment.

Je suis toujours figé depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, lui n'a pas bougé non plus. Alice m'a bien expliqué que je n'avais pas le choix et que tant que nous n'avions rien partagé, le jeu ne serait pas fini. Je déteste ce jeu, je ne veux pas tromper Edward et dire qu'il est avec Esmée en ce moment, ça m'énerve. Je remercie le fait que Jasper aie le don de ressentir les émotions comme ça il me comprend. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, paniquée, oui je le suis. Est-ce que je dois rester là comme une statue pétrifiée de peur ou dois-je accepter mon sort et me donner à Jasper ?

POV JASPER

Nous avions tous promis à Edward que nous serions des gentlemen si l'un de nous devait être choisi par Bella. Le gentleman allé être moi, Bella a tiré mon nom, aucun dégoût n'avait traversé son visage mais je ressens sa gène et sa panique qui l'envahit un peu plus à chaque minute qui passe. Dans le salon, j'avais promis à mon frère mentalement que je serai doux avec elle et que je ne la mordrai pas. Je sais qu'elle a peur, depuis que je l'ai monté dans la chambre, elle n'a pas parlé, ni bougé. Est-ce qu'elle a peur de moi, que je la morde ou que je la fasse mienne. J'ai décidé de ne pas la brusqué et de faire comme elle l'aura décidé. Son cœur bat si vite et elle sent si bon.

Jasper, Oui Bella ?

Son cœur bat à tout rompre, je ne la brusquerai pas.

Je…

Elle est tétanisée, je ne me servirai pas de mon don, ce serait de la triche, je ne veux pas la manipuler. Je m'approche d'elle, me collant à son dos, met mes mains comme pour tenir ses bras et pose mes lèvres contre son cou, je lui dépose un baiser, elle frisonne.

POV BELLA

Jasper est la personne qui m'impressionne le plus, il est très beau et très attirant mais très dangereux aussi. Alice ne m'aurait pas laissé avec lui si elle pensait que je cours un danger, mais elle n'a rien dit, ce qui me soulage de savoir qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Mais ça reste Jasper, comment me donner à lui alors que la seule personne à laquelle je me suis donné et la seule avec qui je veux être est son frère. Mais son contact et son doux baiser dans mon cou m'ont fait frissonner. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, mes mains ont rejoint les siennes. J'ai envie de profiter de ce moment avec lui.

POV JASPER

Son cœur bat toujours aussi vite, par moment elle semble s'apaiser mais la seconde d'après elle est à nouveau paniqué mais à présent c'est du désir. Je la prends dans mes bras comme on porte une marié, me dirige vers le lit et m'assoit. Bella est toujours dans mes bras, sa tête est dans le creux de mon cou, nous restons comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève sa tête, se met à califourchon sur moi, me faisant face et m'embrasse dans le cou. Ces baisers sont tout doux, ses lèvres chaudes sur ma peau me font beaucoup de bien. De ses petits doigts elle commence à défaire lentement les boutons de ma chemise un à un. Elle me fixe.

_Jasper, tu as le droit de poser tes mains sur moi_, elle entrouvre ma chemise et passe délicatement sa main sur mon torse pour le caresser, _de poser tes lèvres sur mon corps, _elle se penche et me fait un baiser mouillé dans le cou, _de te frotter à moi_, elle se colle à mon torse, glisse sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et me la mord, _mais il y a que moi qui ai le droit de te mordre._ Je grogne, elle vient de me rendre fou avec sa voix sexy, son regard ancré dans le mien et ses mots.

POV BELLA

Je l'embrasse tendrement, j'apprécie son goût et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos langues dansent ensemble sensuellement. Je fais glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras pour la lui enlever, il m'aide et enroule ses bras musclés autour de ma taille et me serre contre lui. Il se lève, mes jambes sont autour de sa taille, se retourne et tout en m'embrassant, m'allonge délicatement sur le lit. Il me donne de doux petits baisers sur les lèvres, sur le coin de ma bouche, sur ma joue, et me regarde.

POV JASPER

Ma main est allée trouver le cordon de son cache cœur, je tire lentement dessus jusqu'à ce que le nœud se soit défait, j'ouvre les pants de son vêtement, et m'aperçoit qu'elle n'a pas mis de soutien gorge, sa poitrine voluptueuse m'est totalement offerte, ses tétons pointent vers moi. J'effleure du revers de ma main son sein droit, elle frisonne et ferme les yeux. Ce n'est plus une vague de panique qui la submerge mais une vague de plaisir, je souris à cette constatation, je n'ai pas eu besoin de me servir de mon pouvoir pour lui donner envie de moi et du plaisir.

Elle est d'une beauté renversante, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, ses yeux fermés, sa peau blanche et sa poitrine sont magnifiques. Edward a très bon goût. J'ai envie de sentir à nouveau sa douceur sous mes doigts. Je caresse son sein à pleine main tandis que mon autre main joue avec ses cheveux. Bella respire très fort, je continue à caresser son sein, passe mon pouce sur son téton, elle arrête de respirer une seconde et son pou s'accélère, je la contemple savourer ma caresse. Je me saisis de ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser très peu chaste, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou, elle me sert plus fort, je passe et repasse mon pouce sur son téton, elle étouffe ses petits gémissements de plaisir avec le baiser qu'elle me donne. J'arrête de l'embrasser, ma main quitte son sein et prends son visage, mon front est sur son front. Le rythme de son cœur, sa respiration, ses baisers et ses petits gémissements me rendent fou, j'ai besoin de me calmer sinon je ne serai plus un gentleman. Je ferme les yeux, son cœur se calme, je caresse sa joue de ma main, je réouvre les yeux. Elle me regarde de ses beaux yeux marron, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, je suis totalement fasciné par sa beauté.

J'ai envie de goûter à elle, je descends mes lèvres jusqu'à son sein en parsemant de petits baisers, que je saisis dans ma bouche, Bella se cambre et gémit, je glisse ma langue sur son téton durci à présent, je la goûte en faisant attention de ne pas la mordre. Elle prend mon visage dans ses mains pour me ramener à ses lèvres que j'embrasse sauvagement. Je passe mes bras derrière son dos, la relève, fait glisser son haut pour le lui enlever, je lui dépose des baisers dans son cou, elle en profite pour me mordiller le cou. Je m'arrête et la regarde, elle me sourit et de sa voix sexy me dis _Tu es jaloux,_ je grogne fort, elle tremble, ce qui m'amuse, je lui souris. Je la relève, enlève sa jupe en jean, je la serre dans mes bras. Sans la lâcher du regard, je nous ôte du lit, me dirige vers la commode et la fait s'asseoir dessus. Je caresse lentement ses jambes de sa cheville jusqu'à sa cuisse. Ses mains sont en appuie sur la commode, je la fais me serrer la taille avec ses jambes, elle n'est quand string devant moi, je remonte mes mains vers ses fesses, elle gémit et ferme les yeux quand je les empoigne. Je la regarde, sans plus la toucher. Je prends une de ses jambes et monte sa cheville jusqu'à mes lèvres, je lui dépose de petits bisous et la lèche, elle me regarde en se mordant la lèvre. Je relâche sa cheville et remets sa jambe en place pour qu'elle enserre ma taille.

POV BELLA

Jasper me rend folle, il est là devant moi torse nu, à jouer avec mon corps, à m'exciter. De mes mains, je lui caresse son torse musclé, descends le long de ses abdos jusqu'au premier bouton de son pantalon, que je défais ainsi que les autres. Je passe mes mains dans son pantalon de chaque côté de ses hanches et le fait descendre avec l'aide de mes jambes. Jasper prends mon visage entre ses mains et le rapproche du sien, m'embrasse, j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et lui caresse son dos doux et froid.

POV JASPER

Ses mains chaudes sur mon dos me donnent des frissons. Je l'embrasse sauvagement et m'arrête quand je sens ses mains sur mes fesses qui descendent mon boxer, je l'aide à m'en défaire. Je l'attrape par les hanches et la monte en la glissant contre mon torse pour que ses seins soient au niveau de mes lèvres, je les suce délicatement. Bella fait tomber sa tête en arrière, je passe mon bras derrière ses reins, de l'autre je lui enlève délicatement son string. Je remonte ma main le long de l'extérieure de sa cuisse, la remonte le long de son dos, prends son cou dans ma main la rabaisse un peu pour que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes, notre baiser est tendre, elle dégage du désir à mon encontre, je suis si heureux de cette marque de sentiment à mon égard, il y a encore quelques minutes elle dégageait que de la colère et de la gène.

Notre baiser ne s'interrompt pas, nos langues se caressent langoureusement. J'ai envie d'elle, de la faire mienne. Je nous ramène sur le lit, l'allonge et me met sur elle, notre baiser ne s'arrête plus, je laisse glisser ma main entre ses seins jusqu'à son ventre, laisse mes doigts glisser vers son intimité chaude et humide de désir pour moi, je caresse son clitoris de mon pouce, elle gémit, se cambre et ferme les yeux. J'arrête de l'embrasser pour regarder son corps sous ma main, je la laisse se faufiler entre ses lèvres inférieures et je glisse un doigt à l'intérieur, elle gémit, je le ressors et en glisse deux, Bella s'agrippe à moi, je continue mon petit jeu en lui insérant tout doucement mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, je fais des vas et viens, je la regarde, elle se tord de plaisir. Mes lèvres se baladent sur ses seins, jusqu'à son cou puis je l'embrasse sur ses lèvres frémissantes quant au plaisir que je lui donne, je lui caresse la joue de ma main libre, mon autre main est toujours occupée à la rendre folle. Mon sexe est tendu contre elle, j'ai besoin d'être en elle, je tiens plus, j'enlève mes doigts de son intimité, je lui écarte les cuisses et me positionne entre, mon sexe est à l'entrée de son sexe. Je l'embrasse sauvagement, elle entoure ses jambes à ma taille, mon sexe caresse le sien qui est humide, je prends ses poignées dans mes mains et les pose de chaque côté de sa tête, d'un mouvement lent, je commence à aller dans son intimité chaude. Rien que cette sensation de caresse est esquisse, alors je fais glisser mon sexe le long de ses lèvres, jusqu'à remonter à son clitoris, je grogne, elle gémit, se mord la lèvre, je l'embrasse, je recommence, j'adore ça, elle aussi. Ses mains sont sur mes fesses, elle les remonte sur mon dos et les redescend, quand elle a trop de plaisir elle me plante ses ongles dans le dos, ce qui m'excite encore plus. Cette fois ci, je la pénètre jusqu'à ce que je sois bien en elle, elle gémit, je grogne de plaisir, elle est chaude et étroite, ça accentue mon plaisir, je ressors d'elle et ré entre, elle s'agrippe à moi. Je passe mes mains sous elle, lui attrape les fesses et la soulève un peu, je rentre plus profondément en elle. Elle crie son plaisir, je me redresse, j'ai une vue parfaite sur son corps nu et offert à moi, j'entame des vas et viens tendre. Son souffle est court, ses mains sont toujours autour de sa tête, ses yeux sont à demi fermé, je passe ma main sur son ventre pour le caresser et la sentir frissonner, elle met sa main sur la mienne, me la serre comme pour s'agripper. Je me penche vers elle, prends son visage dans mon autre main et l'embrasse tendrement.

POV BELLA

Tendre, sauvage et joueur, pour mon plus grand plaisir, je me délecte de croiser son regard noir de plaisir pendant notre étreinte. Ses coups de reins sont si bons, ses mains expertes m'offrent des milliers de sensations. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir autant de plaisir avec un autre homme qu'Edward. Ses baisers sont délicieux et endiablés, sa langue devient érotique au contact de la mienne. Ses vas et viens sont exquis, mon bas ventre se crispe, je sens que je suis prête à exploser. Jasper ne s'est pas détaché de mes lèvres, il a passé un bras derrière mes reins, me serrant plus fort contre lui et son sexe. Mon orgasme est en train de monter, pour exploser sous le coup de rein violent de Jasper qui m'envoie au septième ciel et m'arrache un long gémissement de plaisir. Lui s'est cambré et dans un grognement sourd s'est déversé en moi. Je suis en sueur et à bout de souffle, Jasper toujours en moi, il m'a fait rouler sur lui, ma tête au creux de son cou, je savoure son doux parfum de vampire que j'aime tant et mon corps chaud s'apaise au contact du sien froid. Il n'a pas desserré sa prise sur mon dos, je suis si bien dans ses bras. Nous restons là dans cette position confortable à tout point de vue, sans dire un mot, seul le son de ma respiration se fait entendre, je suis toujours en train de me remettre de mon orgasme si intense.


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Rosalie – Carlisle !

POV ROSALIE

Une tradition que j'adore. J'aime faire l'amour avec Emmett. Tous les deux nous savons exactement de quoi nous avons besoin, que ce soit sauvage, et c'est tout. Notre réputation est bien connue de tous, notre sauvagerie fait bien des dégâts, c'est vrai que nous avons tendance à ne plus faire attention à ce qui se trouve autour de nous quand nous sommes en plein ébat. Emmett m'envoi sans cesse au septième ciel mais je sais que Carlisle saura le faire aussi.

J'avais déjà pioché son nom une dizaine d'année en arrière, je me souviens encore de l'homme que j'avais découvert à ce moment là, rien à voir avec cette image de père de tous les jours, et cela m'avait beaucoup plus car au final il était comme Emmett et moi. Sous son air très sérieux, c'est un véritable coquin. Il y a quelques jours, je l'avais entendu « câliner » Esmée ou plutôt se laisser aller à sa vrai nature avec elle. Je m'étais alors souvenu que ça avait été exquis la dernière fois donc je suis plus que ravie d'avoir tiré son nom de l'élégant petit vase en cristal Swarovski. Me divertir avec un autre vampire qu'Emmett ne me dérange pas au contraire je suis friande d'autres sensations.

Après avoir vu Jasper enlever Bella, Carlisle s'avance vers moi et dans un naturel fou, passe son bras derrière ma taille et me dirige vers les escaliers qui mène à l'étage. Nous montons normalement à vitesse humaine, je le regarde du coin de l'œil, je suis tout excité sachant qu'il va me faire vivre un moment des plus charnelles. Lui aussi me regarde discrètement, nous devons tous les deux sourire comme de jeunes adolescents qui s'apprêtent à faire une petite bêtise de rien du tout. Arrivé à la porte de son bureau, il ouvre la porte élégamment.

« Après toi ! »

Quel gentlemen ce Carlisle.

En plus d'être super beau, son regard d'un noir charbon signe de son excitation me dévore lorsqu'il referme la porte avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je suis impatiente d'avoir son corps nu près du mien.

Se calant dos à la porte, je sais ce qu'il attend, il m'en avait fait la confidence il y a bien longtemps, sur le fait qu'il aimait savourer ce qu'il voyait avant d'y goûter. Ce petit coquin voulait se régaler de la vue de mon corps.

« Rose »

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je lâche un petit rire confiant en me retournant pour lui tourner le dos, je m'avance me déhanchant plus que nécessaire jusqu'à la baie vitrée lentement. Me retournant pour lui faire fasse, je commence à me trémousser sur place, je veux lui en mettre plein la vue. Je commence à m'attaquer aux boutons de mon superbe chemisier, que je défais un à un d'une extrême lenteur, une fois tous les boutons défaits, je le laisse glisser le long de mes bras fins découvrant mon buste et ma poitrine sous mon soutien-gorge à dentelle. Je le regarde tomber au sol puis regarde Carlisle. Il ne dit rien, il regarde le spectacle un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Je fais la même chose avec les boutons de mon pantalon, le laisse glisser le long de mes jambes, et le bazarde de sous mes pieds.

La puissance du regard de Carlisle sur mes formes me comble de confiance et de fierté. Sans le dire à voit haute, je sais qu'il veut que je continue à me défaire de tous les bouts de tissus présents sur mon corps.

Je marche dans sa direction, me stoppe à un mètre de lui bloquant mon regard au sien. De mes deux mains, je défais les attaches de mon soutien-gorge et l'ôte, il descend enfin son regard sur ma poitrine. Il grogne. Je finis par descendre mon string le long de mes jambes, me retrouvant nu devant lui. Il grogne. Ma main sur ma hanche, je reste là telle une statue qu'il matte avec ses yeux noirs plein de désir pour mon corps. Son regard brûlant sur moi m'excite beaucoup, son sourire coquin toujours présent, il reste statique mais pas pour longtemps, je connais déjà son petit jeu pour y avoir déjà participé. Il me contemple de haut en bas, et au fur et à mesure un sourire diabolique envahit un peu plus son visage, ses yeux plus perçant que jamais. J'entends à nouveau son grognement mais je ne réagis pas, je ne bouge pas. Il se fait plus long et plus fort, j'esquisse un sourire de satisfaction, qu'elle beau cadeau de me sentir désiré par lui au point de le faire grogner d'une telle force.

A vitesse vampirique, il me soulève s'emparant de mes jambes qu'il croise dans son dos et tout en grognant me plaque contre le mur dans un bruit fracassant. Sa bouche ne fait que frôler ma peau lorsqu'il trace un chemin de ma mâchoire à la naissance de ma poitrine. Et dans un mouvement rapide de sa tête, il s'empare de la pointe de mon sein avec sa bouche, le suçote et finis par le lécher goulûment, m'arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Faisant de même avec mon autre sein, je me laisse aller au plaisir de sentir sa langue passer et repasser sur mon téton durci par l'excitation de ses gestes. Sa prise sur moi me bloque toujours contre le mur je ne peux pas m'en défaire. Je suis prisonnière de sa poigne et ça ne me déplait pas. Il me soulève un peu plus, sa langue descendant lentement le long de mon ventre lorsqu'il me remonte encore un peu plus. Sa langue sur ma peau de soie me donne un millier de frissons, mon bas ventre ne réclame qu'une seule chose, lui. Mais là à l'instant je n'ai plus les commandes et j'aime ça.

POV CARLISLE

Rose me rend fou, oubliant que c'est de ma fille dont il s'agit, mon instinct vampirique a pris le pas sur mon raisonnement qualifié « d'humain ». J'ai eu du mal à me retenir de lui sauter dessus lorsqu'elle m'a fait un merveilleux strip-tease dévoilant ses courbes les plus parfaites. Elle est magnifique, d'une beauté incroyable, son visage parfait, sa chevelure blonde de sirène, sa peau pâle, son regard me faisait comprendre des milliards de choses, son envie, sa sauvagerie, son excitation... Pour l'avoir pratiqué quelques fois j'étais sur de deux choses à propos d'elle, c'est qu'elle est la plus excitante et la plus chaude des vampires que je connais.

Sa peau sous ma langue, ses gémissements de plaisir, je me délecte de tous ce qu'elle me donne. Deux secondes auparavant j'avais pris le plaisir de savourer du bout de ma langue le goût de sa magnifique poitrine, là je me délecte de son ventre lisse sans défaut mais je veux plus qu'un simple ventre. Je la soulève un peu plus pour que mes lèvres soit sur son clitoris. Dans un gémissement, elle croise ses jambes autour de mon cou et passe ses mains derrière ma tête, ma langue commence à laper passionnément sa fente et son bouton d'or, ses gémissements mélangés à mes grognements se répercutent dans toute la pièce, plus elle gémit fort, plus elle m'excite et j'accélère mon mouvement de langue contre sa féminité. Son corps tremble de plus en plus fort, elle gémit son orgasme en se cambrant contre le mur, poussant d'avantage sa féminité contre mes lèvres, je prends tout ce qu'elle me donne.

Elle desserre ses jambes de mon cou, j'en profite pour la faire glisser le long de mon corps, elle halète mais avec un sourire aux lèvres et un rapide clin d'œil à mon attention elle déchire ma chemise, m'en débarrasse. Toujours collée au mur elle descend encore, fait sauter mon bouton et casse la fermeture éclair de mon bas de smoking, me débarrasse de mon pantalon et de mon boxer. Elle prend de ses deux mains mon sexe et m'enserre de toute part avec ses mains, un grognement de plaisir s'échappe de mes lèvres, elle fait un mouvement de vas et viens rapide et dur avec ma verge. Mes mains contre le mur, je savoure les mouvements de mon sexe dans l'étau de ses mains, je grogne et gémit de plus en plus, c'est mouvement rude me donne beaucoup de plaisir. Je la regarde contempler son travail, elle me lape de temps en temps du bout de sa langue, elle est fière de l'effet de son petit jeu de torture qu'elle me fait subir. J'atteins mon paroxysme lorsqu'elle me prend en entier dans sa bouche, un plaisir fou s'empare de moi.

Lorsqu'elle remonte le long de mon corps, nous nous sourions, moi car je viens d'avoir une des plus belles pipes de toute ma non-existence et elle car elle a déjà une idée en tête, j'adore ça. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et glisse son regard par-dessus mon épaule, elle sourit un peu plus en revenant à mon regard. Je tourne légèrement ma tête pour voir qu'elle idée lui ai venu en tête et là je sais exactement à quoi elle pense. Mon bureau. Elle veut que je la prenne sur mon bureau. Mon bureau sur lequel je n'ai fait que travailler jusqu'à présent. Je suis partant.

« Ok »

Elle me prend la main et nous dirige vers le bureau, elle se tourne vers moi et me pousse pour que je m'assoie sur ma chaise. Elle se met à califourchon sur moi et se penche vers mon cou, elle me mordille gentiment en remontant vers mon lobe qu'elle prend dans sa bouche et suçote. Je gémis, ça m'excite. Elle respire fort dans mon oreille et laisse de petits gémissements s'échapper de sa bouche. J'ai envie de la prendre là tout de suite, tout ce qu'elle me fait m'excite beaucoup, j'en ai des frissons, elle sait l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Mon sexe est dur comme le marbre, j'essaie de la prendre mais à chaque tentative, elle déplace son bassin, le monte, se frotte à nouveau à moi en continuant son petit jeu près de mon oreille. J'ai envie d'être en elle.

« Rose !»

POV ROSALIE

Petit Carlisle est impatient, j'adore me sentir désiré, j'adore être dominé mais j'adore plus que tout dominer, je veux avoir les commandes. Je sens son érection contre mon intimité, je sais qu'il cherche à me faire sienne mais je l'esquive c'est d'autant plus excitant de savoir qu'il me veut, alors je continue à le torturer. Mais je sais qu'il se laissera pas faire aussi longtemps.

D'un coup, il se relève, m'emportant avec lui et me cale sur le dos sur le sous main de son bureau, j'entends quelques petits objets tomber à terre mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Mon intimité est totalement offerte à lui, il ne se gêne pas de la regarder avec ses yeux toujours aussi noir. Positionnant son sexe à l'entrée de mes lèvres, il pousse un peu et se retire, avec sa main il caresse ma fente jusqu'à mon clitoris, je gémis tellement cette sensation est agréable, il continue et grogne. Il pousse à nouveau en moi, j'ai maintenant très envie qu'il me prenne, le sentir au plus profond de moi qu'il me pénètre sauvagement. Sentir son érection au bord de mon intimité me donne envie d'en avoir encore plus, je veux le sentir plus, c'est lui qui joue avec moi là, j'ai perdu le contrôle.

Je grogne un grand coup en le fixant, alors il se saisie fermement de mes hanches et en les tenant dans l'étau de ses mains, il me pénètre d'un grand coup de rein, nous gémissons tous les deux. Il passe mes jambes sur son torse, et recommence son assaut dans mon antre. Des milliers de sensations me submergent, les sensations de lui glissant en moi, mon bas du ventre chauffe. Il continue ses vas et vient brutales et s'enfonce encore plus en moi. Chaque coup me pousse à gémir encore plus fort. Ayant déjà beaucoup de sensation j'ai envie d'en avoir plus, mon corps est à sa merci mais je veux aussi profiter de mon corps, j'aime mes courbes, alors je les regarde et je regarde Carlisle, ses mains sur mes hanches, lui qui me fait sienne, son visage tordu par le plaisir qu'il prend à me pénétrer. Je vais alors à la rencontre de ses mains pour qu'il me sert plus fort, je les remonte en m'effleurant les côtes.

POV CARLISLE

Je pénètre cette magnifique créature sans relâche. Ses gémissements ainsi que les miens m'ont transporté dans une transe. Mon sexe bute au fond de son vagin me faisant énormément de bien. J'ai fermé les yeux pour savourer ce moment si intense auprès de cette déesse.

Ses mains serrant les miennes, m'incite à la serrer d'avantage, alors je m'exécute et renforce ma poigne en augmentant la rudesse de mes coups en elle. J'ouvre les yeux, la regarde, elle me sourit, elle est si belle, sa tignasse blonde est à présent toute décoiffé et s'étale sur mon bureau. Ses yeux noirs pétillent d'une lueur coquine, elle a une idée derrière la tête. C'est en apercevant le mouvement de ses mains que je comprends ce qu'elle compte faire.

Je la vois effleurer ses côtes en remontant vers ses seins, elle les prend en coupe et commence à les malaxer, tout en titillant ses pointes durcies par le plaisir, je grogne à cette vue d'elle caressant si sensuellement ses courbes parfaites. Je veux la toucher aussi. Je glisse ses jambes de mes épaules pour les entourer à ma taille, j'ai une vue parfaite sur mon sexe qui rentre dans le sien à une vitesse vampirique. Je lui caresse les cuisses et remonte jusqu'à ses hanches, j'ai envie de l'avoir sous ma langue, je me penche et viens poser ma langue et mes lèvres sur l'un de ses seins, je le prends quasi entièrement dans ma bouche et me délecte de son goût et de sa douceur. Et là j'ai envie d'autre chose, je la veux sur moi.

Je passe mon bras sous ses reins et la relève, je me rassis sur mon fauteuil, elle sur moi, moi toujours en elle, elle se déhanche et se laisse glisser lentement le long de mon sexe. Son sein toujours à la torture de mes lèvres, ses mains dans mes cheveux, elle gémit de plaisir. Je l'aide dans ses mouvements, nos bassins bougent à l'unisson, elle se cambre en arrière les yeux fermés, sa poitrine bien ouverte et avancée. Je la regarde savourer les prémices de son orgasme, elle est magnifique. Ses gémissements sont plus forts, ses mouvements plus rapides, son vagin se contracte, elle va exploser et c'est avec elle que je décide d'exploser aussi. Quand elle se met à trembler, je grogne car elle m'excite d'autant plus quand elle a son orgasme, son rythme est déchaîné sur mon sexe et me fait vite venir moi aussi, j'explose en la serrant fort dans mes bras ma tête dans son cou, je gémis, je grogne, ce plaisir est immense.

POV ROSALIE

Carlisle m'a envoyé au septième ciel, son regard et sa bouche sur moi, lui en moi, toutes les sensations qu'il m'a donné sont exquises. Nous sommes encore haletants à cause de nos orgasmes. Toujours dans ses bras, sa tête dans mon cou, je sais qu'il ne m'embrassera pas, ce privilège est réservé à son unique amour.


End file.
